


The Second Prince

by Salty_Caramel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Complete, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Secret Relationship, Yakov Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Caramel/pseuds/Salty_Caramel
Summary: Yuuri of Hasetsu, the First Prince of the Kingdom and Second Heir to the Throne, is involved in an affair.





	The Second Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Salty calling to remind you all that you never need a reason to read/write smut. (˶◕ ♡ ◕˶✿)
> 
> I'd also like to inform you I am a sucker for Royalty AUs and you will probably see more of this specific genre from me in the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, and feel free to leave a comment or a kudos on your way out. They are much appreciated! xx
> 
> EDIT: June 5th 2017 - fixed some typos and changed some sentences a little for better flow x

While dozens of his guests are finding this ball to be the highlight of the season, Yuuri is growing bored with the entire event.

The room is alight with cheer and music. Men and women alike in fancy, shimmering dress twirl under the chandeliers of the great hall. On and on they dance and chatter; laughing and smiling and nibbling _Hors d'oeuvres_ and sipping champagne like it’s going out of season.

Reasonably, he knows he should be glad the ball is a success and that his court is pleased, but at this point in the evening, the very thought of having one more pair of greasy lips touch his hand, or having one more useless conversation about this or that trade with which he has nothing to do, will make him retch in the closest antique vase he can find.

He has slinked off to a hidden corner of the room, off the side of the large staircase. From the shadows, he can still watch the ongoing affairs and yet have a minimal chance of being spotted and approached, or worse, reprimanded by his tutor for making himself scarce at such a grand social event.

They are not celebrating him, anyhow, so why his presence should be so coveted, he holds no understanding for.

He sighs heavily, at no fear that anyone shall hear it over the noises and the music. Oh, how he wishes himself far away, or at least back in his bed. He is almost lost to this brooding when, suddenly, a warm hand slips into his and a soft breath dances across his neck, briefly startling him.

“You look stunning tonight.”

Yuuri quells a smile. He needs not turn his head to know to whom the voice belongs. “As do you, your Highness,” he replies, a hint of tease to his tone.

“I mean it.” A pause. “Come. Dance with me.”

Far be it for him to resist when he is tugged along past the long curtains and outside, onto a deserted, moonlit balcony. There, in the centre, Victor turns to face him with an indulging smile, and then pulls him into his arms.

They move across the floor in tandem. The music from inside is feint, and the lights of the party dimmed by the heavy curtains, but they pay it no mind. They dance to a melody only they can hear, to the beat of their very hearts, admiring each other’s features in the light of the moon and stars. In a sudden, impulsive feat, Victor lifts and spins him in a near perfect circle, startling a giggle from his mouth. He retaliates a moment later by dipping him so low his hair grazes the floor.

They laugh and laugh, smiles filled with starlight and awe, and true, _true_ happiness.

It’s exhilarating. Freeing.

Yuuri loves it. ( _Loves him._ )

They stop, far too close for a couple post-dance, yet too far apart for a pair of lovers, breaths mingling and hearts beating wildly. Blissful, happy.

“Let me come to your chambers tonight,” Victor pleads, not yet having caught his breath.

“Nonsense,” Yuuri responds, a little less breathless, but heart pounding all the same. “You’re our guest, I should come to yours.”

“Oh, Yuuri.” Victor unwraps his arms from around him, but a hand lingers on his chin, his thumb tracing his bottom lip and pressing into the giving flesh. “After I’m through with you, you will not be in a state to make the walk back to your own bed.”

Yuuri feels like they have just danced themselves breathless all over again.

“Is that a promise?”

Victor is already returning to the ball inside, but he turns in the door to leave him with a sly wink.

-

He does indeed intend to make true on his promise, though all thoughts of it are long forgotten by Yuuri, who has only in mind to quiet his screams against his sheets as Victor swivels his hips brutally against his arse.

He is fucked with such force he has travelled much closer to the headboard since Victor first had him kneel on his own bed, shaking and moaning on all fours as he opened him up for the events to come, his tongue skilled and fingers severe in their task to fill him. He had lost his voice when Victor finally pressed his cock against his fluttering, hungry hole, and found it again when Victor all but fucked it out of him with steady, unforgiving thrusts.

Now he can only gasp and whimper while Victor thrusts away behind him, privately feeling deliciously scandalised with himself as he thinks he must sound more like a pretty whore earning his fill rather than the poised Prince he is always expected to be.

Not here, though. Not with Victor. Here and now, he needs only be Yuuri, a mortal man spending a moment of passion with his lover, chasing the sweet release as it builds from their salacious activities.

A hard push sends him facedown into the sheets to quell a scream as Victor’s cock moves against the spot inside him, which sends pulsing shivers through his shaking form.

Victor moans against his back, slamming in even harder as he bites the skin there. “Do you know how hard it has been for me to resist you? This entire visit, with you sauntering around wearing those breeches so snug about your arse. Do you wish to humiliate me in front of my envoy and your entire family?”

“Then don’t—” Yuuri chokes on the word on a particularly vicious thrust, surely intended for that very purpose. “Don’t. Resist me,” he manages between gasps and quiet cries of pleasure. With an effort, he raises his head and looks over his shoulder at Victor, hoping to appear seductive, eyes dark and smouldering. “ _Fuck me_.”

He almost laughs when he sees Victor’s eyes go wild with his words, but it comes out as a hitched whimper when his lover redoubles his efforts to fuck his senses out of him. Yuuri is too far gone to notice when he is being turned onto his back beyond Victor’s cock re-entering him at a new, fantastic angel. There is no feeling left in his legs where they hang over Victor’s broad shoulders, and only Victor stuffing his fingers into his mouth reminds him that he was supposed to try _not_ to scream out at the top of his lungs.

“ _Fuck,”_ Victor curses, spreading his cheeks as if attempting to skewer him even _further_ down on his cock. “You’re so good—so good to me Yuuri—so fucking _gorgeous_ , you are—” Victor starts mumbling nonsense, and that is how Yuuri knows he is close.

“Inside me,” he gasps, airily, “please do it inside me, I want to, please let me—”

Victor repeats his curse and fucks him even harder, hands clenching his hips and forcing them to meet his thrusts. With a shout, he feels Victor stutter and leak hot inside him, and before he can relish in the strange, new feeling a hand is tugging on him urgently, and his vision whites out as he crasher over the edge into his own blissful release.

Later, when they’re cuddled together beneath his covers with Victor’s hair splayed out on his ribs, humming a melody to go along with his heartbeat, Victor tells him this:

“I love you.”

Yuuri’s breath hitches in his chest, and he dumbly replies. “Yes.”

“I mean it,” Victor insists then, turning over to face him. He presses a languid kiss to his bare shoulder, and another one to his already painted neck. “You’ve made my days brighter ever since we met. Even Yakov tells me, I smile more. Laugh more. I’m more focused on my duties.” Victor pauses to meet his eyes, meaningfully. “You have no idea how dark this world seemed before that night. I owe everything to you, my Prince. My Yuuri. I’ll be whatever you ask of me.”

To his surprise, he finds he is close to tears when he hears those words, a conflicting emotion to follow so quickly after such mind-numbing pleasure. Mortified, he hides his face in his pillow, but he cannot stop the sob that whacks through him, exposing him.

“Yuuri?” Victor sits up, clearly distressed. “What’s wrong? Please, please don’t be blue; I never wanted to make you cry!”

“I-It’s j-just that,” he tries, hiccupping. “I l-love you s-so much. I’m so s-sorry, I’m so happy… I p-promise, I’m j-just so happy.”

It’s the truth, and Victor holds him tightly through his sudden wave of emotions, until his breathing steadies and the tears are dried on his cheeks or kissed away by his lover’s soft lips. Not for the first time, he finds himself forever grateful of Victor.

“But…” he says then, once his voice returns to him. “May I ask you for a promise?”

“Ask me anything. I’ll give you everything.”

He smiles, fondly then. “I just want you to be yourself, Viktor. Please don’t try to be anyone else for me, other than yourself. Promise me.”

For a stunned moment, Victor’s eyes go wide with wonder, and an unyielding happiness glimmers in them.

He pulls Yuuri’s hand up and presses his lips firmly to his knuckles, the only lips he ever wants to kiss his hand (or his lips, his everything). “I promise, my Yuuri.”

-

Lord Yakov, for his part, is not even surprised when he cannot find his Crown Prince in his designated chambers the next morning.

At this point, nor is anyone else, but he supposes he can let the two princes believe they are being very secretive with their “affair” for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! x
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://saltycaramel1394.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please let me know what you think! xx


End file.
